Talk:Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis
Garren instead of Chalice It has been confirmed from recent scans that all of the Secondary Riders will be appearing in this new game. Now, in the scan that shows the roster of Secondary Riders appearing (link), Garren appears as Blade's secondary instead of Chalice, whom this wiki considers to be the true secondary. What does this mean? Should we reclassify Garren as a Secondary Rider because of this? Gokyr586 (talk) 07:29, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Voice Actors Do we even know about all this voice actors presented on page? ._. Cos there is no confirmation -_- Shamanisheee (talk) 08:20, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Are we sure Kohei Murakami is voicing Kaixa because it doesn't like it also who ever is voicing Fourze sounds exactly like Sota Fukushi--Ovidkid (talk) 09:28, March 14, 2016 (UTC) According to the this PV released by Bandai Namco on YT, Kohei Murakami is credited to be the voice of Kaixa as listed in the CV. His voice probably sounds different because it's been god knows how long since he last played Kaixa in the 555 TV series. Just like how Kento Handa's voice is deeper now than before. Heck, even Kohei himself has stated that he'll be voicing Kaixa in the game when the first teasers were released. As for Fourze, this PV here doesn't credit Sota Fukushi in the CV, which means Sota didn't come back to voice Fourze for this game. True but things could have change during production. Also when Kohei Murakami voiced the Bird Zyuman he didn't sound much different unlike Kaixa in the game which sounds nothing like him.--Ovidkid (talk) 09:54, March 14, 2016 (UTC) I dunno. Need clips of Kaixa in the actual game to see. Here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmuQrW_NfyY --Ovidkid (talk) 10:09, March 14, 2016 (UTC) He sounds the same as in the PV I linked. But Kohei himself still got credited. Hmm. Fujioka returns Guys, according to these source, it is stated that Hiroshi Fujioka will voice Hongo himself. Can any admins update the page? Anpanmon (talk) 12:49, November 27, 2015 (UTC) No, it seem more like they were given permission to use his likeness for Hongo. You can transform into Kamen Rider 1 after playing as Hongo for a bit. After hearing the teaser trailer for the game again, that is definitely Tetsu Inada's voice.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 18:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Update Template This part is for any information in the game that the admin doesn't know. So, whoever knows about this game could write any updates of it and hopefully, the admin would update it. Current update: *Ghost has Newton and Beethoven Damashii. Gaim could use Suika Arms. Riotroopers is confirmed to be able to ride Side Basshar. Several mini bosses confirmed such as Spider Man, Zu-Gooma-Gu, and Panthera Luteus. This all what I could see in the PV. *Drive could use Drive Type Tridoron and Gaim's Jimber Lemon is confirmed from several sneak-peak pictures from other website's thread.Eduardloei (talk) 03:39, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Forms I just got the game today and can state some more forms that appear in the game. First Toucon Boost Damashii is in the regualar game but only as Ghost's final move. Second drive can use most of his type. Type Speed Flare, Spike Shadow, Hunter, Vegas, Mixer Monster Cab. Types Wild Wrecker and Dump. Type Technic Braver, Gravity, Winter. Type Dead Heat, Formula Attack 1.2.3 People Saver Kouji Genbar.Ovidkid (talk) 01:42, March 1, 2016 (UTC)'' '' Deadheat How's Drive's DEADHEAT form LMITED?????--Supershaokahn (talk) 09:21, March 19, 2016 (UTC) : When you use Deadheat their is a meter under the picture of the shift car when that fills up you automatically switch back to type speed--Ovidkid (talk) 14:07, March 19, 2016 (UTC)